Unrequited Love
by ActressGirl717
Summary: Cleo is in love with Lewis, and one night at the beach she ends up running away from him to Mako Island, and she fears she ruined everything. Clewis.


A/N OK THIS IS MY FIRST H2O STORY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT CUZ I LOVE THIS SHOW! Can you believe that clewis broke up?! I didnt even get to see the episod I heard on here and then on the next episode after that! This takes place before they got together.

Enjoy!

Cleo sat on the beach reading a book, under a blanket with a lantern hanging off a big beach umbrella.

It wasn't the regular time most people would do this tho-it was the middle of the night-but Cleo liked the emptiness of the beach, it fit how she felt today. Completely empty of all emotion, except sad. Sad for herself not getting the guy. Not that the guy knew but still that doesn't count. Cleo laughed at the irony as she realized her book was about unrequited love.

_Story of my life..._Cleo laughed darkly to herself. She read a couple chapters before feeling someone sit down beside her.

Cleo jumped, startled, before she realized it was Lewis, then she laughed darkly to herself again.

_Great...time to put on the best friend mask Cleo. I better win an Oscar at the end of this..._

She quickly blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall right before she realized someone was beside her, and shot a bright smile at Lewis.

"Hi Lewis what are you doing here?"

He laughed. "I was wondering the sam thing actually."

"Well I come here a lot at night to-to um...read. And think. And stuff..."

"Ah, stuff..." Lewis laughed. "How informative you are tonight Cleo. Not vague or anything."

Cleo had no remark to that so she just sat and hoped he would leave before she got feeling sorry for herself again.

"Can I ask you a question?" Lewis asked out of the blue.

Cleo nodded.

"Why..." he ran a hand through his hair. "What do you think about when you come here?"

_Oh...shoot...lie_?_ No he'll see right through that...um...um uh...tell the truth. Well...the partial truth at least..._

"Life. What's going on in my life. People."

"What people?"

Cleo turned away from his eyes to the waves rolling in from the ocean.

"I think about-just-just people. People in my life."

"Anyone specific?" Lewis prodded.

Cleo had a mini freak-out in her mind. _Um...great now what?! I was thinking about him how do I get out of this?!_

She suddenly jumped up, ran to the water, and jumped in.

"CLEO WHAT ARE YOU DOING? HEY COME BACK! CLEO! CLEO!" Lewis yelled as she swam away.

_I'm an idiot...ok that was really stupid what do I tell him I have to see him eventually...ugh I need to go to Mako island and just clear my head..._

She swam to Mako island and was sitting thinking in the moon pool.

"What now?" she thought aloud. "What do I say to him-' I just wanted a swim! Didn't mean to completely blow you off and swim away I was just trying to avoid answering your question because I can't keep my emotions in check!"

"Um...yeah that might work..." a vocie said as Cleo whipped around to see-Lewis standing there.

"Followed you in my boat. Figured you'd come here." he ran his hand over a wall."you always do when you need to think about something." he turned to face her. "Cleo? I need to tell you something..."

"Uh..."Cleo cleared her throat. "Um...yeah ok sure."

"I really...really...really like you. As in more than a friend...I saw you tonight and I thought-wow I can't keep this a secret muchh longer or I'll explode...so I asked you some questions and when you swam away I figured this is it all or nothing. So I took a chance and followed you out here. I hope I haven't ruined everything, it's just...you're so..."he looked for a word."perfect. You're smart, you're pretty, you're funny, you always help people when they need it, you keep Emma and Rikki in check- you-you're just-you're perfect Cleo!" he ran a hand through his hair. He was eye level with her sitting on the floor.

Before she knew it he leaned forward and kissed her.

After a moment he pulled away.

"Did I end everything?" Lewis asked nervously.

"No. You started something better." Cleo replied as she kissed him again.

A/N OK HERE IS MY ONESHOT! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT AND THNX FOR READING!


End file.
